powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGo Voyager
is the Boukengers' fourth mecha that first appeared in Task 33. It is comprised of GoGo Machines 14 through 18. It is an amphibious battleship that has four sets of . GoGo Carrier forms the main body, GoGo Roader connects to the front, GoGo Fighter goes on top of GoGo Carrier's cabin, GoGo Attacker goes on top of GoGo Fighter, and GoGo Commander goes on the end. Appearances: GoGo Vehicles GoGo Commander The fourteenth GoGo Vehicle, splits from GoGo Voyager. It is a lightly-armored vehicle piloted by BoukenRed that becomes the head of DaiVoyager. It gathers and analyzes information from the battle for the rest of the team. When GoGo Voyager is solely piloted, it is controlled from the cockpit of GoGo Commander. Appearances: GoGo Carrier The fifteenth GoGo Vehicle, splits from GoGo Voyager. It is a heavily-armored freighter vehicle piloted by BoukenBlack that becomes the body and legs of DaiVoyager. It carries dangerous Precious and materials for the team. Appearances: GoGo Fighter The sixteenth GoGo Vehicle, splits from GoGo Voyager. It is a highly maneuverable fighter jet vehicle piloted by BoukenBlue that becomes the shoulders of DaiVoyager. It has two Voyager Cannons, the main weapons of GoGo Voyager and Appearances: GoGo Attacker The seventeenth GoGo Vehicle, splits from GoGo Voyager. It is an attacker/bomber vehicle piloted by BoukenYellow that becomes the chest of DaiVoyager. It is equipped with two Voyager Cannons, machine guns, and rocket launchers. Its specialty is dive bombing. Appearances: GoGo Roader The eighteenth GoGo Vehicle, splits from GoGo Voyager. It is a steamroller-like vehicle piloted by BoukenPink that becomes the arms of DaiVoyager. Its giant roller flattens out unsafe terrains. Appearances: Extreme GoGo Gattai DaiVoyager "Extreme/Superior/Transcendental/Excellent Rumbling Fusion! DaiVoyager!" To transform from GoGo Voyager to , the Boukenger press the Gattai button on their Accelulars and then center of the wheel of their Bouken Drivers. Attacks with Voyager Cannons and its rotating fists for its finisher. In the series finale, GoGo Voyager was used as a spacecraft, driven by Satoru and a stowaway Sakura, as they search for Precious in space. Its suit actor was Yasuhiro Takeuchi. Appearances:: 34-36, 41, 43-44, 48-49, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai & Gekiranger vs. Boukenger. Additional Formations DaiVoyager Drill & Shovel Introduced in Episode 43. GoGo Drill and GoGo Shovel replaces GoGo Roader and GoGo Fighter to form . Its final attack is Drill Attack. Appearances:: 43 Voyager DaiBouken See also: Operation Overdrive Arsenal Ready is formed when DaiBouken rides on GoGo Voyager in the This is where DaiBouken rides on top of GoGo Voyager where its method of attack is using GoGoVoyagers' Voyager cannons and the swordplay of Daibouken's GoGo Ken. Its finishing attack is which is the Adventure Drive performed on top of GoGoVoyager. A more powerful version is where Zubaan in his sword form is used instead of the GoGoKen. During this formation Eiji Takaoka (BoukenSilver) pilots GoGoVoyager in GoGoCommander's cockpit, while the rest of the team is piloting Daibouken. Appearances:: 37, 42, 49 Burning Legend DaiVoyager In GoGo Sentai Boukenger VS Super Sentai, with the power of AkaRed, DaiVoyager becomes , armed with fiery wings, a blazing chestplate in the style of the Super Sentai Series "V" logo, and crimson fists over GoGo Roader's. Its attacks in this form are and which utilizes the strength of all the Super Sentai teams. The Boukengers consider these special parts their own Precious. Appearances:: Boukenger vs. Super Sentai Cockpit Zords125.jpg|Red (GoGo Commander) Zords134.jpg|Silver (Voyager DaiBouken) Zords126.jpg|Black Zords127.jpg|Blue Zords128.jpg|Yellow Zords129.jpg|Pink bou-gg-cockpit12.jpg|DaiVoyager See Also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:SGS GoGo Vehicles Category:Mecha (Boukenger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Multi Gattai